screw the world
by bella020994
Summary: bella is in need of a new best friend... who does she go to?
1. new best friend

apov

the family is out hunting and i'm here kepping bella hastieg.... oh the joy did i ever tell that this is my favori past time keeping bella hostieg. we get to play my favourit game BELLA BARBIE!!! somewhere in edwards' room all i hered was "NOO I WELL NOT BE YOUR GOOD DAMN BARBIE GO SPEND 5 DAMN DOLLOERS AND BUY YOUR ONW FRIKEN BARBIE. I'VE HAED IT WITH BEING YOUR BARBIE.

"SCREW THE WORLD I'M GOING TO GET A NEW FRIEND!!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs managing not to trip and fall.

"AWWW fuck I'm dead and so is my yellow porch."

BPOV

I'm sitting in my truck which seems to be the only place hat i can be away from every one. Thinking who can be my new best friend. Jessica... no to preppy and all she'll do is talk about how don't deserve Edward because she is SO much more beautiful. Lauren...Bitch, at least we won't play 'BELLA BARBIE DOLLS' Eric... nerd. Ben... nerd, Angela...I spend to much time with already and all we'll talk about is how hot ben is. Jacob... Edward will ill me. Edward... Jacob will kill me. Wait don'y I get to choose who I hang out with they can't tell me who can be my friendsand can't see each other.

Then it came to me ...Mike not vampire nor wearwolf just your average class moron who will just be himself and luckely have a crush on me already...this should be fun and mabey he'll give me what edward won't. So I took out my cell phone.-Which edward makes me carry around- and dialed his number-he must have been waiting at the phone cuz he annserd with one ring.

"HI BELLA" wait he isnn't a vampier future telling thing is he cuz that would just make my life a living hell.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I have caller ID"

"Why did you awnser on the first ring?"

"I'm a vampier waiting for you tp call saing you what to fuck me."

"Are you fucking me!?"

"I wish btw no."

"I have to see my therapist but...i can skip it for you."

"Ok meet me in my bed at 6:00 tonight."

"Really?"he asked with hope in his voice.

"yeeaa...no"


	2. i said bright pink

"Aw, why not?"

"Maybe later."

"Really?!"

"...No."

"PLEASE?"

" If you come to help Renee move into Seattle in a couple of weeks. Then MAYBE we can"

" Your just going to say no"

" Well I WAS going to say yes... but we can have it your way, if you want."

"SAY YES! SAY YES!"

" But go to your therapy class today, to make up for then. By the way, Edward doesn't know, and he's not coming, so don't tell anyone"

" OK! " we said our goodbyes, and then I got out of the car threw open the door and yelled as loud as I could:

"ALICE!"

" I'm telling Edward " she yelled, with her cell phone to her ear.

" You pretend to know nothing or I'm telling Edward you let me sleep at Jacob's house the whole weekend!"

" You wouldn't dare! "

" You want to bet?"

" Fine you win but I'm not going to get any sleep over this..."

" Dumb ass ,you don't sleep!"

" Your point?"

" How can you have a sleeping problem over this if you don't sleep?"

" I don't get it..."

" Long story short, if you tell Edward anything, say goodbye to your pink Porsche..."

" But it's _yellow_."

" Not when I'm done with it..."

APOV

Edward's back, and the heat is on. Bella is on me like ketchup on a hot dog to ensure I don't spill the beans about her and Mike getting dirty.

BPOV (at school)

Edwards back, and I'm on Alice like a kid on swing to make sure that she doesn't spill the beans.

It's a sunny day, so Edward wasn't here .I ate lunch with Mike, and we discussed a time for the trip.

Our plan was to leave at lunch on Friday so that we can get to what Edward won't give me later on. Now all I have to do is get Edward to let me drive without him.

*****AT THE CULLENS HOUSE*****

" Edward, can I leave school at lunch on fFiday?" I asked him

"Why...?"

" I have to help Renee move."

" I'll come with you, she'll need the extra help .Plus ,I can lift thousands of pounds"

" No we have Phil, Charlie, ...Mike..." I said Mike I said quite voice hoping he wouldn't here me.

" What? who was the last one?"

"Noone ... So... can I go...? Wait why am I asking you? I'm going whether you like it or not! "

Edward got up and started looking for Alice. We found her in the living room.

" Alice is anything going to happen to Bella this weekend?"

" Accual-"

" Edward..." I interuppted

" I want a _Pink_, and I mean _BRIGHT PINK_ Porsche!" I said giving Alice the evil eye.

" Ok. I'll get it for you by Friday."

" So, what's going to happen"

" Nothing is going to happen to _her. _But Mike on the other hand..."

" What? MikeNewton? He's not going, is he?"

" No she meant Charlie!" I said hoping that he didn't here that part about Mike. This Friday was going to be very interesting

A/N Sorry about the last chapter. I now have an editor. I'm giving her credit to the awesome editing job. She's called .. Read her stories, they are awesome :D :D :D :D


End file.
